The invention relates to a cylindrical lock assembly and particularly to a cylindrical lock assembly having inserts assembly with a lever of the assembly to contain other elements within the lever.
In a cylindrical lock assembly, a cylinder lock having a rib for supporting tumbler pins therein is assembled within an opening and cavity of an operator. An insert is then placed into the opening to conceal the cylinder lock within the cavity of the operator.
In one embodiment of a cylinder lock, there are six tumbler pins arranged individually in six separate holes in the rib in a row. This provides for a cylinder lock of a prescribed length. In another embodiment of a cylinder lock, there are seven tumbler pins arranged individually in the rib in a cylinder lock of a length longer than the prescribed length.
In the past, in a knob operator system of the past, two different knobs were manufactured with one knob having a cavity of different length than the cavity of the other knob. This provided a dedicated knob for each length of cylinder lock.
With the introduction of a lever operator for use with the different lengths of cylinder locks, it would be costly to manufacture two types of levers to accommodate the different cylinder locks.
Therefore, there is a need for a way of simplifying the arrangement of the cylinder lock within the cavity of the lever and then covering the opening of the cavity to retain and conceal the lock therein.